Anata no Koto Wasurenai
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are working late on a their project but now they are locked in what are they going to do? One Shot [SasuHina]


Okay first I don't own Naruto

Okay first I don't own Naruto. Naruto is owned by Kishimoto-sensei. I wish I could be like Kishimoto-sensei or even JK Rowling. Nevertheless, yeah we all can't be like them but we can try. Well enough of me talking on with the story.

Anata no Koto Wasurenai

Sasuke and Hinata stayed behind to work on a project. Hinata was working at the end of the room while Sasuke worked at the table in front of Hinata. Hinata was reading a book when she looked up from it. Her cheeks became red. Sasuke shifted a bit, Hinata panicked and looked back at the book in front of her.

"I hope he didn't see me..." Hinata thought to herself. She slowly looked up and noticed Sasuke wasn't looking at her she gave a sigh of relief.

"He didn't look at me." Hinata thought to herself. She still could feel her cheeks still red. She continued to look at Sasuke. Sasuke was still working on his project. Sasuke stretched a bit he looked over to Hinata.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Hinata panicked a bit as she nodded her head.

"I'm fine. I guess I've been working and haven't taken a brake." Hinata said with a slight smile. Sasuke got up as he walked over to Hianat's table taking the book out of her hands putting a bookmarker in it and closed it. He sat down in a chair in front of Hinata.

"You know that's not good for your body." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded her head as she looked off towards the side. Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"What's your project about?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked up at Sasuke her cheeks still red.

"My project is about the Kunoichi's who helped make Konoha." Hinata said.

"That sounds interesting." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sasuke-kun what is your project about?" Hinata asked.

"Me my project is about the Three Legendary Sennin." Sasuke said. Hinata smiled a bit.

"That sounds interesting. I always wanted to know about them." Hinata said. Sasuke gave a half smile.

"I thought that a lot of people would like to know about them." Sasuke said. All of a sudden the lights went off the room became black. Hinata panicked a bit.

"Hinata you stay here I'll find out what's going on." Sasuke said.

"Hai." Hinata replied. Sasuke got up and went towards the front but no one was there. He then went towards the door and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"What the..." Sasuke said as he tried to open the door again.

"Why won't this door open?" Sasuke said. He then looked around a bit but he couldn't find another way out of the room. He went back to where Hinata was waiting. Hinata looked up at Sasuke.

"Did you find out what happen?" Hinata asked.

"I think whoever is in charge forgot we were still here and locked the place up." Sasuke said. Hinata panicked a bit.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata said. Sasuke held her hand.

"We can't unlock the door so we have to wit till morning." Sasuke said. Hinata tighten her grip on Sasuke's hand.

"Don't worry. It's late we should get some sleep." Sasuke said.

"Hai." Hinata replied. The two packed their things as they searched for a place to sleep. The two found a room, which was unlocked as the two walked in. Sasuke turned on the light.

"Guess we'll sleep here." Sasuke said as he looked around. Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke found a sofa bed and one blanket and a pillow. He set the sofa bed he then put the pillow and blanket on the bed.

"You can sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked Sasuke nodded her head.

"I'm sure." Sasuke said. Hinata nodded her head as she put her stuff on the ground so did Sasuke as he turned off the light. Hinata then laid down on the bed. Sasuke lay on the ground. Hinata looked at Sasuke she then got up from the bed, laid next to Sasuke, and covered both of them with the blanket. Sasuke looked over to Sasuke as he blushed so did Hinata.

"Arigato." Sasuke said as Hinata smiled. The two fell asleep as they waited for morning.

The End.


End file.
